KIDNAPPED BY PETER PAN!
by snowflake2410
Summary: when peter hears a girl who wishes to be taken to neverland he makes the wish come true. But what happens when she was just kidding? He'll never let her go from neverland thats what'll happen!
1. Chapter 1

The stormy seas bristled as the sails went down. A storm had arrived with lightning and crashes afoot. Hook had just made an atempt to penatrate the one and only princess of the moon and waters, Ovie. She walked across the plank her head held high, and her pride bursting through the seems of her skin. When all seemed lost a boy with the help of a tiny pixie came and swept her away in less than a blink of an eye. Once again another of Hook's valuaed treasures had been snatched away by famous lost boy...:Peter pan. He swooped down to saftey and as he held ovie close to him he shouted in a victourious trimpuh, "I have you treasure, and once again you will never succeed.!"  
I wrote down my stories in class when everybody else was busy sewing and doing other things. I was writing because I knew what was being said was true. I knew that somewhere out there, there really was a boy named Peter Pan and a place called Neverland. I wrote down these things because I believed. I was just about to write down some more when the teacher grabbed my journal full of geniune parchment out of my hands with her grawdy own fingers. "What do we have here?" She scanned through the paragraph I had just written and glanced back at me. "My office, Ms. Treston." I got up and follwed her to the office of doom.  
"Take a seat please." So I sat down. "Ms. Trenston, the reason your parents sent you here was for you to have a proper education as a young lady of class should. This may be the 21rst century, but here at Wellstons we do things a different way. We teach girls to be young women of class and weath, both of which you have. Things such as writing, do not fit that catergory. Now we raise ladys to be married and attend to the daily rituals like ladys should be doing instead of working like men." She spat out the last couple of words like venom.  
This teacher may be the leader here, but I'm not going let her bring me down. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to be a jackass of an old bitchy hag who can't even find a decent husband."  
And that's how I got locked in my dorm with no dinner, and a long essy saying I'm sorry. Well to bad for them I put up yours jackass. Anyway I went over to my bathroom and slipped into my light purple pajamas with moons on them. And since it was cold I put on my light blue knit sweater. I went to my window seat and slowly closed my eyes as I drifted to sleep. I woke up to someone rummaging through my stuff, "Who's there?", I called out. When nobody answered I went toward my nightstand and got my necklace and put it around my neck. I never go to sleep without it. I went over to the window seat again, but the funny thing was it was open. I stuck my head outside and looked into the night sky. I saw my favorite star in the distance: the second star to the right. A tear slid down my face as I whispered, "Peter pan wherever you are, I am not far. Like a romantic work of art, I will forever be in your heart. I can tell stories of places afar, if you take me to that one and only star. I will tell you stories of adventures untold, when me, you, and the lost boys will never grow old. Take me from this terrible place, somewhere where us and adventeure come face to face, all this and stories comes amore for us in Neverland will never be a bore." As I drifted to sleep I saw a distint figure in my window, lifting it's hat and smirking. I woke up on a bed made of fur. It was compfy and had the smell of the forest to it. I couldn't help but inhale the smell in. I lifted my head and saw myself what looked like a room with a bunch of roots on the ceiling, a bunch of hammock beds all over the place, and weapons in each corner of the house. As I was beggining to get out of the current bed I was in I heard, a bunch of indian calling, and hollering. My eyes widened, as a bunch of boy and teenagers came into the room. I quickly hid in the bed under the covers.  
As the boys started up a rukas, I heard one of them say, "Hey maybe one of us should wake her up?". Then I heard, "No, leave her be Peter's going to be mad if we wake her." Then there was a whining voice of twins that said, "Ahh, but why?". Then I heard a voice of authority speak. "Quiet, we don'y want to wake our new mother. Do you understand me?". Then in a chourse of voices, the boys said all in union,"Yes, Father?" My eyes widened. And then at that moment I did the stupid thing I could possibly do.  
I jumped up from the bed, and landed right on top of someone. That person did an,'Oof', and fell to the ground with me right on top of them. I suddenly puched the guy I was on top and said, "Where am I?" Who are you? Am I dead? Where am I?". The guy I landed on looked at me with his hazel blues eyes and the first words that came out of his mouth were, "Nice puch." He pushed me off of him, and said, "I'm Peter Pan, these are the lost boys, you're in Neverland, and no your not dead." He held out his hand for me to get up. I looked up at him, and took his hand. "But your not real, your just a story made up by a girl named Wendy." I said. He shook his head,"No I'm real, and those stories that you make up are pretty impresive, so I brought you here to join me and the lost boys." He jerked his head in the direction of all the boys in the room." I also came as a favor to your wish so I didn't think I had to bother to wake you up, and ask you to join me and the lost boys." I scrunched my brows in confusion, "What wish?"  
He smirked. The wish that went like this,'Peter Pan wherever you are, I am not far. Like a romantic work of art, I will be forever in your heart. I can tell stories of places afar if you take me to that one and only star. I will tell you of adventures untold, when me, you and the lost boys will never grow old. Take me from this terrible place, somewhere where us and danger come face to face, all this and stories comes amore for us in Neverland will never be a bore.' Now you remember?" I heard some smirks, snikers, and whispers about my wish as I blushed. 


	2. Chapter 2

LOL I'm watching peter pan as I am writing this for inspiration and I'm at the part where peter says to hook, "If you were me...I'd be ugly!" lol freaking hysterical.

"Listen I never meant it. I was angry. I'm only 12, I cannot live here. So please would you show me the way back home?" I saw dissapointment cross peter's face, but none of the disappointment I felt when he said one word: Never. "You see, we've gone through many mothers...alright maybe just 2, and we're not about to let you leave Neverland. Jane left,...and so did Wendy. We want you to stay so please?" His eyes were sincere and truthful. "No sorry. I got up to leave, when something sharp went to my throat. I looked up and saw Peter holding a sword to my throat. My eyes widened as did everybody else's. This was the boy I looked up to when I was a kid. I ran to his stories for security whenever my parents fought, or whenever kids picked on me at school. He was always there for me when I needed him most. He was comforting, and loving. And now he was threatning my life with his famous sword. "Sit down." He whispered. His whisper was so quiet and deadly. I slowly sat down, the sword still to my throat. "You're staying. That's final. We brang you here because you wanted to come, it was your wish, and now your going back on your word. I carried you all the way from that prison you were in, and Tink went through the trouble to get your bag. Your staying." "Tink went through my stuff right?" I asked slowly.  
"Yes." Peter nodded.  
"And Tink is your fairy...right?" I asked him.  
"Yes." He said. "Well how is that possible...when fairy's don't ex-" I was cut off by Peter cuting my arm. I flinched, and whimpered. I took off my robe and wrapped it around my arm. "Each time you say that a fairy somewhere drops dead. And everytime I hear you say that when Tink is near, or even if she is gone and you almost say it, I'll give you a slash. You don't want to play fair fine, be that way. But two can play at that game, and I love playing games. And I know that I already won." I looked up to see a furious Peter. "How do you know you've already won, when we just started playin the game Peter?" He then smirked. "Because starting from this point on, your my...captive." ...  
"Let me jut day being Peter Pan's captive is rather boring and dull." I said out loud on day 10.  
That's right day 10/ Ten days with the lost boys. Ten days in Neverland, ten days with freaking peter pan. "Well then entertain yourself." I heard a lost boy say.  
I smirked, oh hoe hoe I am going to have fun with this.

...  
"And after the flying monster died, they all lived happily ever after." I finished. The lost boys clapped, and begged for more stories, while peter was in the back glaring at me.  
"What Peter, cat go your tounge?" I asked. All he did was just glare at me.  



	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time there was a girl. She wasn't like any other girl though, this girl was special. This girl lived a terrible life you see, and only to make things worst, a green monster flew in and took the girl away from everything she'd ever known. He had supposedly taken her to freedom, but a price was to be paid. In order to stay in the land of her dreams, she was forced to complete 3 tasks. The three tasks were hidden in a riddle.  
'Across the sea and over the ocean, is a star far and bright, but which star is worth this might? As a giant guards with a look so fierce the person will have to retrieve in order to pierce. In the mountains way up high lives a golden lilly in the sky. She has a treasure from the past which she guards from behind it is this you will have to find, which you can only give her as a resort so last to get this treasure from the past. And the last one is a sacrifce to be made, one that will never fade. In it's place you will see it the one thing, place or person you wanted to be. With these things you will find your hearts desire all in line. Stars will shine brighter than the sun, and you will know your hearts desire when the time will come.' So the girl set out on her mission in order to go back home, to an unloved family."  
"Boy time to hunt for treasure." I heard Peter say right behind me as I was about to start my next sentance.  
"Yay!". A few younger ones cried out, but a few muttered they wanted to hear the end of the story.  
All of them filed out of line, all except Peter. "You know you can go outside. You can't get off Neverland any other way than flying, and you can't take a boat on account for 3 reasons."  
He started with #1.  
"The mermaids will sabatoge your boat, and you'll be drowned to your death."  
#2 was next.  
"The supplies here for making and repairing boats are pretty much useless, and don't work so you're out of luck there."  
And of course the magical number 3.  
"The only good boat is the jolly roger, and it's long since been abondoned. Out of pixie dust."  
I just sat here with a -.-^ look on my face.

Day number 15. Things gotten brighter...for me and the lost boys that is. Well me and Peter if you're asking that's a whole nother story.

"I told you to get green apples, not red ones!" Peter had shouted, more like blew up in my face.  
"Who cares if their red just eat it!" I yelled back jumping on peter trying to get him to eat the lost boys just cowered in fear in a nearby corner as they watched our fight drone on and on, with black aura coming all around it.  
"Prove that's poison peter, just porve it, and I'll go out and pick green apples."  
He quickly got one apple from the basket I had just put on the table and shoved it in my mouth. He the proceded to hit me in the bsck of the head so I'd bite it.  
My eyes widened and I suddenly, started to spazz out on the floor. I them closed my eyes, and stopped spazzing. I heard many gasps from around the room. I then felt hot breath on my neck. And then 2 fingers on my neck for a pulse.  
When the fingers and hot breath were moved away, I sat up and laughed.  
"That tasted like a regular apple, it wasn't poison."  
Peter's eyes widened.  
"That was mean."  
"Was not."  
"Was too."  
"Was not." "Was too."  
"Was not."  
"Was too."  
"WAS NOT!".  
"WAS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". After that great big shouting match I knew peter had won this battle. Oh darn. 


End file.
